


Sucy Takes Pleasure in Watching Lotte Blush...Platonically of Course

by genderless_scientist



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Lotte is too precious, So much fluff you'll get a cavity, biting trigger warning?, everything i write is fluff central, honestly Sucy is so dense, i mean probably, its sucy so..., mostly this is just Sucy figuring her shit out, there's a little bit of dianakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderless_scientist/pseuds/genderless_scientist
Summary: When you have someone as dense as Sucy and someone as shy as Lotte, you'll soon realize it'll take them all the way until their final year at Luna Nova to finally kiss and admit their feelings for each other.  Experience it from Sucy's point of few and find out how she's grown throughout the years.Any mistakes are mine, of course.  I just really wanted to write another sulotte fic so here ya go





	Sucy Takes Pleasure in Watching Lotte Blush...Platonically of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo welcome to my terrible fic, i hope you enjoy it enough to not hate me :))))

A cool breeze wafted through the cracked window in front of Sucy’s desk. The pages of her book fluttered, disturbing the silence in the room. Sucy sighed, her thoughts drifting to the good ol’ days. With the dragons, professors drugged and thrown down sewer drains, raising the dead, and traveling down a ghost’s digestion tract—a rather pleasant experience—her first year at Luna Nova had been chaotic. Despite the frenzied start to her academic career, all the little adventures Akko pulled Lotte and her into were nothing compared to the vengeful lesbian professor and her rouge missile strike. The remaining two years at Luna Nova, however, passed by peacefully. There was still the occasional monster or ancient curse Akko somehow awoke—but each event was severely anticlimactic. 

They were a bigger group now, more people for Akko to show off to and more people to help Akko when she needed it. It was the sort of environment the extreme extrovert needed to thrive and, oddly enough, Sucy didn’t mind hanging around the eight other girls. They came and went depending on who had schoolwork or personal plans—they were all students after all and academic life wasn’t easy—especially with many of the girls advancing to more difficult classes. 

Some days it was a large group of nine, relaxing in the courtyard and giggling as Diana had an aneurism over Amanda’s reckless airborne gymnastics. “No Akko, absolute not!” Diana would say every time Akko begged Amanda to teach her how to do flips. Then Akko would try, and fail. With Bloody skinned knees and the occasional sprained wrist, the brown haired witch would just laugh—determined to get it right the next time. Diana often ended up sitting pale faced between Hannah and Jasminka, Hannah’s arm wrapped comfortingly around Diana’s shoulders while the Russian witch would force feed her chips. 

Other days it was a group of seven, or six, or two. 

Sucy had lost track of the number of evenings she spent alone with Lotte. They were quiet evenings. Some were spent in a secluded corner of the library—books and papers and broken quills littered around them. Others were spent under a shady tree, books laying untouched as they talked. Although a majority of their time alone was spent hanging around their room. Those were Sucy’s favorite evenings, if she absolutely had to choose. There was just something so soothing about working at her desk while Lotte worked at hers, both witches focusing on their preferred field of study. Lotte was getting closer to earning her magic tools handler’s license and Sucy was getting closer to her potions license. 

Diana may be a prodigy at Luna Nova, but when it came to chemicals and poisons and venoms, Sucy had her beat. It was a skill professor Lukić had noticed early on—it wasn’t often a young, unknown witch dropped into Luna Nova and aced all of her potions classes. Lukić told Holbrooke and the crafty headmaster had set Sucy up with an internship of sorts. That’s why Sucy’s second year at Luna Nova had her helping Croix research Wagandea’s curse. It was a long and painful process, but Sucy surprisingly loved every minute of it. It was like a big puzzle, but neither them had any idea what picture they were creating. She may not have been extremely close to Chariot or Croix, after all they had both hurt Akko and Sucy had been known to hold terrible grudges, but the more time she spent with Croix, the more Sucy learned from her. She had seen Croix at such drastic ends of an emotional spectrum—cold and callous, then broken and lost. The Croix she witnessed during her internship was driven and desperate. Dark blue shadows circled teal eyes and cheeks hollowed to the point of looking gaunt and sickly. The change was so sudden and, before Sucy realized it, her protective nature shifted to include Croix. She started spiking her ramen with a homemade concoction of vitamins, even slipping sleeping potions into Croix’s tea when Sucy decided Croix had gone too long without taking a break. Croix never even realized Sucy did this, but Lotte picked up on Sucy’s caretaking immediately. 

~~~the previous year~~~

“Is that for Wagandea’s curse?” Lotte asked. 

Sucy flinched. Her mind had been in a completely different dimension—running through a series of chemicals in her head, the best methods of extraction, the different boiling points. She hadn’t realized Lotte had crouched down by her desk chair until she felt warm breath ghosting against her cheek. She kept her composure though and continued to meticulously swirl the green mixture in her flask, watching the consistency of the liquid and noting the clumps and separation. 

“You could say that,” Sucy deadpanned. “This blend is a little tricky. It can’t have too strong of a taste or two noticeable of a color.” Sucy sighed and set the flask back onto her desk, leaning back in her seat. 

“That’s interesting, it sounds really hard. What’s in it?”

Sucy knew Lotte wasn’t a huge fan of potion making. Lotte was a smart witch, but the chemistry of it all went right over her head. Still, Lotte was good-natured and compassionate, she listened intently whenever Sucy was excited about her work. It was one of the little things Sucy appreciated about Lotte, she always took the time to show Sucy she cared. 

“All edible ingredients. Mainly vitamins, some electrolytes like magnesium and potassium. No sodium though, there’s enough of that in those.” Sucy said, gesturing to the assortments of instant ramen on her desk. Sucy was exhausted. She had been working all day, changing the concentrations and trying new methods in an attempt to get the dosage and consistency just right. “The sleeping potion was the easy part. I’ve gone through so many nutrition and health books to make this concoction. It’s starting to make that sleeping potion look awfully welcoming.”

“Oh my goodness Sucy,” Lotte exclaimed. Sucy looked up at Lotte, their faces were inches apart, so close that Sucy could make out the constellations of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Sucy suddenly felt uncomfortably warm, she shifted in her seat. 

“This is for Professor Croix, isn’t it? You’re going to spike her meals with extra vitamins!”

Sucy didn’t have to ask how Lotte figured it out, she was—as Sucy often acknowledged—a very smart girl. Sucy did, however, feel embarrassed about getting caught red-handed. There was no point in trying to lie though, Lotte would be able to see right through her.

“Of course,” Sucy deadpanned. “This is my internship and I can’t get any actual work done if my idiot of a mentor gets scurvy or falls ill from lack of sleep.”

Lotte just smiled, a light blush on her cheeks and an expression in her eyes that Sucy couldn’t quite name. Maybe endearment? “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone how sweet you are.”

Sucy grumbled, scowling as she threw herself back into her work.

~~~present time~~~

With the help of a newly reinvigorated Croix and months more of research based trial and error, the two witches finally developed a cure. It was a team effort, but when the time came for Croix to present the antidote to Chariot, Sucy took a step back to give the two older witches some space. Their dramatic and teary-eyed reunion was long overdue. Sucy knew she would be mentioned in the history books for sure, but for the time being, she was content to stay in the shadows and let Croix have her moment. Besides, that’s where all the best mushrooms grew.

It was this internship and her love of experimenting that pushed her into pursuing a career in potions. Researching Wagandea’s curse and helping cure someone was surprisingly almost as fun as poisoning someone. So when Lotte and Sucy spent their quiet evenings side by side, Sucy was content reading her thick advanced potions textbooks, while Lotte studied course material on business, economics, and a great deal of history. It quickly became a comfortable routine; it was a time Sucy looked forward to. 

This night, however, Sucy was antsy.

Sucy looked up from her various beakers and test tubes. Lotte was sitting on her bunk bed, her brow furrowed behind her glasses and the orb in her hands illuminating her face and hair. As she scrolled through different screens, the light flickered, making her floppy ginger hair look like a timid and drooping flame. The image was fitting for the girl, Sucy thought. She knew Lotte could burn as brightly as any raging fire, but yet she kept to herself, reserved and studious in demeanor.

“Are you okay, Sucy?”

Sucy refocused herself at the sound of her friend’s quiet voice and met Lotte’s pale blue eyes. 

“You’ve just been sighing a lot, and uh—staring at me.” A rosy pink blush covered Lotte’s cheeks as she talked. 

“I’m just itching to go out and actually do something. Screw Akko and screw her impulsive, impatient nature which apparently has rubbed off on me.” Sucy paused, laughing sharply at what she just said. “Ignore the first part, Diana’s already doing that.”

Sucy eyed Lotte with a suggestive smirk, enjoying Lotte’s scrunched up look of confusion. “What is Diana doing?”

“Screwing Akko.”

“Sucy!” Lotte yelped, red in the face as her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She looked like a scandalized Victorian girl who had just heard that Lady Akko and Lady Diana had snuck off to the library during the ball without a chaperone. “I swear, you are as bad as Amanda!”

Sucy chuckled. “Oh believe me,” she said as she stood up from her chair. She felt each vertebra of her spine pull and crack as she stretched. “I am much worse.”

Sucy felt an odd surge of pride as Lotte stuttered. The image before her was so similar to the time Lotte had walked across the stage to meet Annabel Crème for the first time. Knowing she could get so strong a reaction out of Lotte emboldened Sucy. Without a second thought, she turned around and pulled off her school robes to change into civilian clothes. 

“Really though. I want to get out of here. Would you like to have dinner with me? Just the two of us.”

Sucy swept her hair over her shoulder and reached back to zip up her black dress. Her fingers searched for the small metal zipper. Asking Lotte to dinner was a change of pace from their usual evenings, but being with Lotte felt comfortable. Sucy never felt the need to hide or dumb-down who she was—the creepy, crass, sharp-toothed mushroom-loving witch who enjoys being eaten alive by ghosts. Lotte always just rolled with it. 

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that Sucy didn’t notice the boards of the bed creaking, or the soft padding of socked feet against the floor boards. She was shocked back into reality when cool fingers brushed against her back and swept a loose strand of hair over her shoulder. Lotte tugged the zipper of her dress up and clasped it shut. Sucy took a shaky breath. The action just surprised her, that’s all.

“You, uh, seemed to be having trouble with that, I figured I’d help. This dress is really pretty. It reminds me of Morticia Addams.” 

In a strange turn of events, Sucy found herself blushing and struggling to come up with actual human words. She hadn’t expected Lotte to be so forward, that’s all. “Uh, thank you.”

“And I’d love to have dinner with you, just give me a moment to change and get ready.”

“Yeah, of course.” 

~~~

 

It was well into the night by the time they were seated. It was a fancy Italian place, situated near the edge of town. The restaurant had a gothic feel to it, spooky dim lighting made romantic by the flickering candle centerpieces on the tables. The dozens of stark white table cloths looked like Halloween ghouls from the corner of your eye. The hearty smell of spices, garlic, and marinating mushrooms permeated through the air. In short, it was Sucy’s favorite place to eat.

“I’ve never been here before, do you have any recommendations?” 

Sucy took a quick glance through the menu. “Well there’s no Hapansilakka pies,” Sucy said, arching a single eyebrow at the memory. 

Lotte visibly shuddered. “I can’t eat those anymore. Every time I smell Surströmming I just keep remembering how it felt to slowly turn into moss. It makes my skin crawl.”

“I thought it was enjoyable.”

The laugh that came out of Lotte’s mouth was beautiful. Lotte’s head was thrown back, tendrils of her short ginger hair bounced against her cheek bones. The scene made Sucy pause. It wasn’t often she saw Lotte this carefree. Sucy chuckled along with her.

They sat in relative silence after ordering, munching on bread. Lotte tore a chunk of bread in half and submerged a bite sized piece in the mixture of olive oil and balsamic vinegar. When she popped it into her mouth, her eyes closed and she hummed in approval. Sucy wasn’t blind, she always knew that Lotte was a pretty girl, however, tonight Lotte seemed exceptionally beautiful. As she slowly savored the piece of bread, Sucy let her eyes wander over Lotte, following the curve of her pale shoulders. Lotte wore her baby blue dress like a second skin. The halter top ended just under her ribs and hugged Lotte’s bust, a hint of cleavage showing through sheer lace. The skirt of the dress was lacy and delicate, ending just above her knees. Sucy thought the dress looked good back in their room, but she was realizing it looked even better now with the warm candle light casting shadows along Lotte’s small frame. “Akko made me buy it, she said it fits me perfectly,” Lotte had said after jokingly twirling in a circle. And the dress was perfect, sweet and innocent, but a bit daring and bold.

By the time the waiter brought their meals, the two girl’s stomachs were growling. Sucy’s mouth watered as she dug in, sharp teeth clinking against her fork when she ate a bite with too much gusto. Lotte giggled, smiling at Sucy from across the table. Despite the lighting, Sucy could still make out the pink blush burning into her cheeks. Sucy sent her a toothy grin in return, stabbing a rather plump mushroom from her plate of squid ink risotto. 

They talked languidly while they ate, sharing stories between bites. It seemed like there was something in the atmosphere around them, like an electric crackle, the humid drop in pressure before a rather brilliant thunderstorm. Sucy figured it could have something to do with the wine glass in front of her. 

“Would you ladies like another glass of wine? Perhaps a dessert menu?”

Both girls looked up at their server, politely declining due to their full stomachs. 

“Very well, I can go fetch your check.”

Sucy sipped her glass of water, watching with bored eyes as the waiter retreated. She didn’t want the evening to end just yet. Though the sun had set by now, sleep was the last thing on her mind. She had always been a night owl, staying up late to make potions that only worked in moonlight, however; the thought of retiring to the small dorm to tinker with chemicals made her skin crawl. Potions and rare venoms were still her life’s work, but Sucy wanted to see something new, feel the thrill of the cold night air on her skin. She wanted to face off against another cockatrice knowing that Lotte was right beside her—perceptive, timid, but still remarkably strong. 

When the waiter returned Sucy snatched up the check and set a couple bills on the table. 

“Oh! No I have money for my meal,” Lotte said as she dug through her purse. Sucy waved her off with a nonchalant flick of her hand. 

“My treat. Besides, I was the one that asked you to come.” Sucy shrugged. “It’s only right I pay.”

There it is, Sucy thought, the trademark blush. 

“Thank you, Sucy. The meal was really lovely.”

Sucy placed a hand on Lotte’s back as she guided her through the dark restaurant to the exit. 

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t want this evening to end. There’s a wild patch of forestry not too far away with some pretty good mushrooms.”

Lotte inched a bit closer to Sucy, making their hips brush as they walked. 

“I would love that, Sucy.”

~~~

The forest was just as lovely as Sucy thought it would be. Moonlight filtered through the leaves over head and shadows danced through the trees making shapes of terrifying monsters. A nighttime breeze rustled the ferns and rattled the branches, carrying the scent of damp wood and moss. An orchestra of chirping bugs and distant wails of the creatures lurking in dark corners sung around them. It felt like a scene out of a fairytale, as if any second a withered old hag would emerge from the darkness and offer a poisonous apple to a young and naïve princess or a giant beast would howl at the moon before leaping out of the shadows to attack a heroine. Sucy loved it.

A small hand brushed against hers, tentative fingers ghosting over her knuckles before sliding down to hold her hand. Sucy figured Lotte was a bit spooked, taking physical comfort in her presence. A familiar clump of tangled, overgrown trees caught her attention. She knew from past trips that the clump of trees opened up into a small meadow. The perfect place to take Lotte, Sucy thought. Low hanging branches hung over their heads like long spindly fingers trying to grab at their hair. The gnarled roots they clambered over seemed like the bulging veins of an old woman. It made the phrase “the forest is alive” take on a whole new meaning.

As they navigated through the dense patch of trees, Lotte tucked herself against Sucy’s side, her other hand curling around Sucy’s bicep. Spooked and cold, maybe a bit tired, Sucy thought. 

“There’s a log up ahead, we can sit and rest.”

Lotte nodded, following along as they carefully navigated the forest terrain. Lotte smoothed her skirt down as they settled onto the log side by side. Their makeshift bench was relatively dry, but fungi and moss grew beneath in the shady places. Sucy sighed, relaxed and content as the sweet scent of mildew and the hearty scent of elm filled her nose. She paused as she also caught a hint of something flowery. Maybe sunflowers or honey? Taking another breath she followed the smell until her nose met Lotte’s neck. Ah, her perfume. 

Lotte yelped, her cry of surprise morphing into a strangled gasp. 

“New perfume?”

Lotte nodded, giggling as she once again wove her fingers through Sucy’s. “It’s honey suckle, do you like it?”

“It’s nice. New. What do you usually wear? Something peachy right?”

“Peach blossom! I didn’t know you knew what my perfume smelled like.”

“Well, we have lived together for three years,” Sucy deadpanned. “And you’re definitely not the one that wears fuckboy axe deodorant.”

Lotte giggled. “Akko really needs to start getting a new brand. She swears guy deodorant works better but when you start smelling like a middle school boys locker room you gotta ask yourself—at what cost?

Sucy laughed with Lotte. The hand that wasn’t clasped with Lotte’s was resting against a mossy part of the log. She glanced down as she felt something twitch against her fingers. A few small mushrooms had sprouted up around her hand, some nestled between her fingers like baby bats cuddling against their mother’s warm belly. Throughout her three years at Luna Nova, Sucy had realized the stronger she got, the more she attracted mushrooms. Whether it was a consequence of dabbling in her experimental witch-y energy brew or just a natural byproduct of her magic she wasn’t sure. Regardless, the mushrooms always made her feel safe and secure. They were tied to her emotions. Nervous, angry, excited, sad—mushrooms would sprout around her. Her professors initially had been very concerned about the sudden growth of mushrooms under a single desk after a rather stressful test or after a thrilling lesson in Lukić’s class. There was a time she might have used this gift to overrun the world with mushrooms and rule it as her own, but her life goals changed a bit after getting closer with the friends she made at Luna Nova. She was a protective person by nature, and protecting her unlikely friends quickly became more important than ruling the world. Croix had helped a bit with this realization. Seeing the hurt and suffering both Croix and Chariot went through wasn’t anything Sucy wanted to place on Lotte or even Akko. 

She was so caught up absentmindedly stroking the spongy top of the mushrooms, she didn’t realize her other thumb was stroking Lotte’s palm as well until the witch sighed and rested her cheek on Sucy’s shoulder. Cuddling with Lotte was an interesting situation to be in. Sure they had been friends for years now, but they didn’t have a very touchy-feely relationship. Both girls normally kept to themselves. With all the excessive group hugs, Sucy wouldn’t be surprised if Akko’s disregard for personal space was finally rubbing off on them. What was surprising, however, was the moths fluttering in Sucy’s stomach. It was just a simple touch, and more than likely Lotte was just cuddling closer for warmth, but it still made Sucy’s head all foggy with sickly sweet turpentine.

“Some mushrooms grew!” Lotte exclaimed as she leaned over Sucy to pet a small purplish toadstool. “What emotions are you feeling right now?”

Sucy shrugged. “I’m happy, content.”

Lotte giggled and pressed her head against Sucy’s shoulder, hiding her face. “I feel the same way. You have no idea how happy I was when you asked me out. I’ve had a huge crush on you for so long! But I didn’t think you could possibly like me like that.”

Sucy froze, Lotte’s words washed over her like cold water. Asked her out? A huge crush?

“You think this is a date?” Sucy knew she could be rather blunt, sometimes she was too blunt. This was one of those times. Immediately Sucy regretted her choice of words. Lotte stiffened immediately, and then slowly extracted herself from Sucy’s side. For once, Lotte’s face wasn’t bright red, but deathly pale. Lotte shot to her feet, her eyes staring aimlessly in front of her. 

“I don’t know if I remember the way back. But that doesn’t matter, I want to go back. I-I need to go.” 

Lotte looked like she was on autopilot as she turned around and tried to pick her way back through the dense forest. Sucy’s heart beat violently inside her chest, her mind racing. In flash Sucy hurdled the log and leaped over a tree root. 

“Wait!”

Sucy was breathless by the time her hand finally enclosed around Lotte’s wrist. She didn’t have to run very far, but everything she was feeling was so overwhelming that her whole body was in panic mode. She felt mushrooms erupt around her feet. 

“You thought this was a date? So you wanted this to be a date? You like me?”

Lotte yanked her wrist from Sucy’s grip and rubbed hard at her eyes. 

“Yeah, I thought this was a date.” Lotte turned around to face Sucy. Angry tears dripped down her face, droplets speckling her lenses. “So go ahead and laugh at me! Foolish of me to think somebody as amazing as you actually liked me.”

Her heart wrenched at the sight in front of her. Lotte was so angry, she looked so broken and so devastated. She was suddenly caught up in a whirlwind of memories—memories of Lotte throughout the years. It was like a movie theater in her mind, she relived seeing Lotte for the first time, scuffed up from their fall through the Leylines, holding a broken broom in her hands. She saw Lotte determined to make it to the Night Fall release, regardless of how many ‘eggs’ they would have to crack. She watched Lotte stand up for Akko at the Samhain Magic Festival. Sucy saw a tired Lotte, stressed about exams. Lotte laughing when Sucy teased Akko; another Lotte shooting Sucy a sharp look when she took her teasing too far. Throughout their whole friendship Lotte had been a constant in Sucy’s life. A constant source of comfort, a constant friend. But she was also so much more.

Sucy gasped, her heart throbbing in her chest. Her hands shot up to tug at her hair as a huge realization slammed into her. She felt the shockwaves resonating throughout her whole body. “I never thought anybody would actually like me romantically. I think I tried to cut that part out of me a long time ago. I’ve always been the weird girl. My whole life I’ve never fit in, I’ve never had very many friends. But when I met you and Akko, you guys accepted me immediately. You guys saved my life even after I had tricked you and left you for dead. But even with you guys in my life I was just so used to locking away any hope at a romance, I thought that part of me was dead. Lotte I think all the signs were there. Ever since I met you, it’s always been you. You were my friend and then you became so much more to me.”

Sucy stood in front of Lotte, wondering if this was really how it felt to be so open with another person. She felt raw and vulnerable, like she had pulled the flesh off her chest and exposed her still beating heart to Lotte. It was the most frightening thing she had ever done, but the more she looked at the girl in front of her, the more at ease she felt. Sucy was completely willing to remove her own heart from her chest and place it into Lotte’s dainty hands. She trusted that Lotte would know what to do with it. 

“But now. Now it all makes sense. I think I like you too. I know I like you. I’ve just been too worried about getting hurt to actually acknowledge the flutters in my heart when I look at you. God I sound as gross as Akko and Diana.”

“...Sucy.”

Lotte’s eyes were wide and wet. Sucy released a deep shaky breath, captivated by the eyes shining. She stood rooted to her personal patch of mushrooms as Lotte closed the distance between them. Her eyes fluttered shut as Lotte’s hand caressed her cheek. 

“Oh Sucy,” Lotte repeated, but she didn’t say much more after that. Lotte’s soft lips pressed hard against hers. Sucy sighed and kissed her back with equal fervor. Her hands quickly found Lotte’s hips, her thumbs stroking the strip of exposed skin. Lotte gasped at the contact and pressed her body against Sucy’s. The kiss quickly escalated, hot and heavy as teeth clacked and tongues tangled together. Three years of sexual tension poured out into one explosive moment of wandering hands and breathy sighs. On instinct, Sucy bit down on Lotte’s bottom lip, soothing the bite with a flick of her tongue. Lotte’s reaction was immediate. Her hands tightened in Sucy’s hair and a guttural moan escaped from Lotte’s mouth. Both girls pulled back, their eyes wide and cheeks flushed. 

“What was that noise I just made? That was so embarrassing.”

Sucy laughed, pushing her forehead against Lotte’s. “I don’t know but I want to hear it again.”

Lotte pulled Sucy into a tight hug, burying her face into the crook of Sucy’s neck. 

“I’m so sorry about earlier, I wasn’t mad at you at all. At the time I was just mad at myself. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, I shouldn’t have yelled.”

Sucy ran a hand up and down Lotte’s back, listening while the small witch talked. 

“I’ve liked you for so long. When Frank asked me out, I should have been so happy. He was nice and sweet and interested in me, like no other person ever had been. But in that moment I realized I didn’t feel anything romantic towards him, I just kept picturing you in that dress.” Lotte laughed. “You were so deviant that evening, you and your LoveLove Bee. 

I’ve imagined you asking me out so many times, that I guess, this evening when you asked me to dinner I thought it was finally happening. You have to admit, you’ve been so chivalrous and charming. It really did feel like a date.”

Sucy pulled back from the embrace, holding Lotte’s hands in hers. Everything was so perfect. The soft moonlight reflecting off Lotte’s glasses, the eerie noises coming from the trees around them, the lingering taste of Lotte on her lips, and the sweet mushroom aroma wafting around them. Her lips still felt a bit swollen from their passionate kisses and her skin tingled from being so close to Lotte for so long. 

“We can count it as a date, that’s completely fine with me. And to make things as clear as possible, Lotte Yanson would you finally be my girlfriend?” 

Lotte blushed a scarlet red, her face split into an expression of pure, unbridled joy. 

“I would love, more than anything, to be your girlfriend Sucy.”

The two witches leaned in for another kiss.

~~~

Akko and Diana stood outside the red team’s dorm, staring at the uniform necktie hung on the door handle. 

“Really Akko? I know you have a tendency to carelessly toss your clothes onto your bed after you’ve worn them, but if the clutter is reaching all the way to the door handle outside your room, then this habit of yours is really getting out of hand.” 

Akko lurched forward and grabbed Diana’s hands, jumping up and down with an excited twinkle in her eye. Diana stumbled slightly, steadying herself as her hyperactive girlfriend rocked her around. 

“It’s not mine Diana! It’s probably Lotte’s or Sucy’s! Do you know what this means??”

Diana furrowed her brow, shooting an incredulous look between the tie and Akko.

“I- I don’t see how this can have any special, inherent meaning? Other than your housekeeping habits are rubbing off on your roommates. I don’t see why that’s any reason to get so excited.”

“No, no!” Akko whined, drawing the finally ‘no’ out. “It has a meaning! It means you can’t go in the room!”

Diana only seemed more confused. “A tie on the door knobs means,” Diana paused. “A prohibited entrance? Why?”

“Oh you know,” Akko said, sidling up to her girlfriend to playfully tug on the tie around her neck. They had just gotten back from a weekend trip to the Cavendish estate, so Diana was still dressed to the nines in her suit and tie. Akko’s nimble fingers undid the knot and slid the soft black tie off Diana’s neck. “When two people retreat to their room and start undressing for, you know,” Akko said, attempting to waggle her eyebrows. Diana blushed, her face impassive. “They sometimes leave an article of clothing on the door knob to let other people know they are busy. A warning to not come in or else they’ll poison you in your sleep and you’ll wake up with mushrooms for fingers.”

Diana nodded slowly, seeming to finally understand the significance of the tie. 

“So what do we do?”

Akko smiled, squealing as she stood on her toes to throw her arms around her tall girlfriend. “I guess that means I get to spend another night with you!”

“But Akko it’s a school night!”

Akko pulled back so her face was mere inches from Diana’s. Diana groaned. She couldn’t resist the puppy dog pout. 

“Fine, but once we are in my room we are getting ready for bed, and then we are sleeping.”

Akko simply giggled, pulling back to dance down the hallway, twirling Diana’s black tie around her finger. For a girl who looked so cute and innocent, she sure did know how to make the stoic Cavendish squirm.

**Author's Note:**

> well that's all folks, they finally kissed and they have a future full of lots more kisses. also i need your opinion, is Lotte as kinky as Sucy?? because i think yes. that girl reads fanfiction, i bet she writes it too. was this a self-roast? did i just call MYSELF kinky because I'M reading and writing fanfiction?? idk i want whiskey rn


End file.
